


Unwanted

by louisethatcher5



Series: Blast from the Past [4]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Drama, Family Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisethatcher5/pseuds/louisethatcher5
Summary: Blast from the Past 2 spin-off mini story.The truth behind what happened between Cliff, Libber and Jay. Why did Libber leave? Why didn't Cliff raise Jay?(Written in March 2020)
Relationships: Cliff Gordon/Jay Walker's Mother, Maya/Ray (Ninjago)
Series: Blast from the Past [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157759
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is linked with my stories Blast from the Past 1 & 2 so I would recommend reading that first. You don't have to (obviously) as this makes sense as a separate story on its own, but if you were planning on reading Blast from the Past, there are gonna be some mega spoilers for the story (maybe?).

Cliff and Libber were newly weds. They had gotten married just last week on Wednesday. They were happier than ever. Somedays they would spend their evening watching a movie together or out to eat at a fancy restaurant. It was most enjoyable.

They were supposed to go to Cyprus for their honeymoon but they had to cancel their trip as Cliff got an amazing deal to work with the best director in all of Ninjago. He, of course, couldn't turn down an opportunity like that. Libber was a little disappointed about this but she didn't mind. At least she was around her family.

Libber was a little worried, however, things were exactly going smoothly for her. Cliff's mother, Florence, had passed by the house earlier that day to help Libber out. Now, Libber was alone in the kitchen, waiting for Cliff to arrive home to tell him the good news.

She heard a creaking from outside and turned to look out the window. There, driving through the golden gate of their modern mansion, was her husband's car. He pulled up on the driveway by the garage and spotted his wife watching him through the window. He gave her a large smile. She, being Libber, returned the smile.

Cliff was always excited to see his wife. She was the brightest person he knew.

He entered the house and closed the large door behind him. Wandering into the kitchen, he saw that Libber had a wide smile on her face.

"What's got you so perked up?" He asked, placing his coat on the coat rack.

"I'm having a great day!" She giggled.

He narrowed his eyes at her, trying to figure out what was up.

"You're hiding something, I know it," He spoke.

She shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not."

"The smile on your face says otherwise," He gently pecked her on the lips.

"Okay, okay, you really wanna know?" She rolled her eyes jokingly.

"Of course," He responded.

She had kept this a secret all day. It killed her to not tell her teammates and friends.

"So your mother popped by earlier to help me out with something," She began.

"My mom?" He frowned, "She didn't tell me she was coming to visit."

"That's because it was a secret," She smiled again.

"Stop smiling and just tell me what's going on," He told her.

"So I felt a little weird recently and I thought that there was a possibility that... you know..." She smirked.

"No, I don't know," He replied.

She groaned and rolled her eyes, "I'm pregnant, Cliff."

He froze on the spot. He didn't even blink. Complete shock.

"You're... what?" He spoke slowly.

"Pregnant."

"Pregnant?"

"Yes."

"Like there's a little human growing inside of you?"

"Pretty certain that's how it works, yes."

"Who's the father?" He frowned.

"You are," She responded.

He stood there again, in complete shock. He didn't expect to come home to news like this.

"We're having a child, Cliff! Isn't this exciting?" She exclaimed happily.

His eyebrows creased with worry, "I'm not ready to be a father!"

"Yes you are, I'm sure of it," She reassured him.

"I don't even think that you're ready to be a mother either," He looked at her with a sorry expression.

"Course I am," She frowned.

"We've only just gotten married, Libber," Cliff reminded her.

"I know but we've been together for a long time, right? I fight villains every day, I don't think raising a child will be any different," She told him with a smile.

"Oh it'll be very different. That's a whole other human! What if we mess up?!" He exclaimed.

"Are you seriously doubting me right now?" She asked, upset.

He sighed, "I just don't think that we're ready."

"I understand," She thought for a second before taking his hand into hers, "This is a huge decision, okay? Whatever you wanna do, I'll do. Just at least think about it before we take any action. Sleep on it."

He nodded and gave her a fake smile. He knew for a fact that having a child was a bad idea but he couldn't let Libber down. She seemed so happy. He could at least pretend to think about it. In the meantime, he had to put up with the fact that a tiny human was growing inside of his wife.

She quickly leaned forward and pecked him gently on the cheek.

"Okay, whilst you do some thinking," She winked, "I'll begin to make some food for us. What if I cook your favourite meal? Sound good?"

He nodded.

"Cool. You go and put your feet up," She smiled sweetly.

"Thanks, honey, you're the best," He replied as he pulled her into a gentle hug.

"I know," She joked.

He laughed a little and left the room, leaving her to do what she needed to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Cliff opened his eyes slowly, weary of how bright the room would be compared to the blackness of his previous atmosphere. It was pretty light, making him squint a little. As soon as he felt he was able to, he shuffled a little so that his alarm clock, which was located on his bedside table, was in sight. In large red numbers, it read 10:14am.

"Shoot! I slept in!" He exclaimed, sitting up quickly. He peered over at the empty spot next to him in bed. This reminded him about what they had spoken about the previous day.

Libber had told Cliff that she was pregnant with _his_ baby. This was huge news for Cliff and it also made him realise how reality can mess everything up. He had the perfect life. He had the job of his dreams, he was with the woman of his dreams, and had the most amazing home ever. What more could he want? Definitely not a child...

He yawned and, after about 5 minutes, he managed to scramble out of bed. He stumbled downstairs and wandered into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes.

"Morning!" Libber exclaimed happily.

Cliff gave her a short but sweet smile and sat down at the kitchen counter.

"So... have you thought about it?" She wondered.

"Thought about what?" He frowned.

"You know..." She encouraged him to remember.

"Oh yeah," He sighed, "Um, I've decided, we can't have it."

Libber froze for a second, "What?"

"We just can't," He told her.

"Why not? And don't even think about using that exact same excuse you used last time!" She folded her arms.

"For starters, we have no idea how to raise a child. Second, we're both really busy people. I have my acting jobs that can pop up anytime and can happen anywhere in Ninjago. You have the team. Thirdly, what would the media say?! I wouldn't want our kid plastered all over the news! That's never a good way to raise a child!" Cliff exclaimed.

"I understand that Cliff, but this is OUR child. An actual human being is growing inside of me! I can't just kill it!" Libber fought back.

"Well we can't raise it. We just can't," He sounded stern.

Libber thought for a second. She had always been against abortion but she also wanted the mother to be happy. Cliff was unhappy and she respected his wishes but it was her choice too and he wasn't accepting that.

"Then let me give birth to the child and we can put it up for adoption," She suggested.

Cliff laughed and shook his head, "Do you have any idea how many problems that will cause? Sure, you're saying that now, but by the time you give birth to the kid, you'd have grown too attached to let it go."

"But Cliff--" She began, her eyebrows creased with worry.

"The answer is no, Libber. You must get an abortion," He stated before walking out of the room angrily.

Libber slumped down in her chair. She knew something like this would happen. She hoped desperately that it wouldn't. Cliff wanted her to get rid of their child but Libber didn't want that. Not even the slightest. She knew exactly what to do.


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't believe how long it's been since I last saw you."

"I can't believe it either. I've missed you so much."

Libber was happily sat opposite her fellow teammate and best friend, Maya Smith. They had been friends for as long as she could remember.

"How are you and Cliff?" Maya wondered with a large smile.

Libber paused and gave her best friend a fake smile, "I'd love to say that we're doing good but something happened and we got into an argument."

"An argument? You guys get along so well," She frowned.

Libber was about to explain what had happened between her and her husband but was interrupted by a small human running into the room, making airplane noises.

Maya giggled at the sight of her son, Kai.

"Hey Kai," Libber smiled.

Kai turned to face her, his face lit up. "Libber!"

The two females appreciated how happy he was.

He ran over to Libber and gave her a big hug.

"How old is he now?" She asked Maya.

"2," She responded.

"Are you planning on having any more children?" Libber winked.

Maya smiled, "Maybe. I'm hoping for a daughter."

"What would you call her?" She asked.

Maya thought for a minute, "Something like Poppy or Ruby."

"I've always liked the name Nya. It's so cute," Libber suggested.

"I love that name!" Maya exclaimed.

Kai was an only child. He had constantly asked for a sister but his parents always told him no.

"I'd love to have a sister!!! I'd take care of her, protect her, and we'd have so much fun together!" He jumped up and down from excitement.

"I'm sure you would, Kai. For now, daddy and I have a little monster to raise," Maya booped him on the nose with a smile.

Kai giggled and happily hopped out of the room, whistling at the top of his lungs.

"So back to what we were talking about," Maya began, "There's no way that you and Cliff could have fallen out unless something huge happened. It's not like you're gonna die or you're pregnant. Oh, it's definitely not that," She laughed.

Libber awkwardly looked down at her hands and then back at her friend, a guilty expression on her face.

Maya froze before gasping, "Are you pregnant?!"

"You might wanna say that louder, I don't think the whole world heard you," Libber replied sarcastically.

"Are you being serious?!" Maya whisper-shouted.

"Cliff can't know," She told her.

"You haven't told him?!" Her eyes widened.

"I did but he wants me to get an abortion," She replied.

"An abortion? Are you going to?" Maya frowned.

Libber shook her head, "Of course not. I'm just gonna have to keep it a secret from him."

"That's going to be harder than you think, Libs," Maya responded, "You should respect his wishes but at the same time, he should respect yours too. I really don't think keeping it from him is a great idea."

"M, you know how big this is for me, I can't just kill our child!" She exclaimed.

"What about putting it up for adoption?" Maya suggested.

"I already asked Cliff but he said no. I want this child. I really do," She sighed.

"I can help you keep it a secret," Maya gave in, "Who else knows?"

"Just Cliff's mom," Libber told her.

"I'll help you, but if he finds out, I had nothing to do with it, okay?" She replied.

"Thank you, Maya," Libber smiled and gave her best friend a tight hug.


	4. Chapter 4

The next few months were difficult. Both Maya and Cliff's mother helped Libber out and took her to get her baby "aborted". Cliff had no idea what happened during pregnancies so Libber continued to lie to her husband. She would tell him that her tummy would continue to get bigger and bigger as if there was still a baby inside. Of course, Cliff being Cliff, believed it. It was much easier than she had thought.

But 9 months had passed and Libber was expecting the baby. A few days ago, she told Cliff she had a special mission to attend to and wouldn't be home for a few days. But she was actually staying at Maya's house, where she was being properly taken care of.

Cliff could tell that something was going on as the three had been very secretive over the past few months. He just didn't assume that it would be anything to do with the baby. The baby he thought was aborted...

Another long day had passed and Cliff had recently just arrive home from a difficult day at work. He was tired and just wanted to take a long peaceful nap. Except, he couldn't. He was just about to curl up under a blanket and watch a movie when he heard the front door open and close.

He knew for a fact that it was Libber as she was the only one who had a house key, besides Cliff's mother but she was "on a business trip". He was ecstatic for his wife to be finally home. He jumped up from the sofa, ready to surprise her.

He waited a few seconds, assuming she was taking her shoes and coat off. Soon enough, she wandered into the living room with a finger to her mouth, shushing Cliff. He frowned and stared down at what she was holding. In her hand, was a medium sized hamper sort of thing.

His eyes widened, realising what was inside. There was a small baby fast asleep. It was an exact replication of him, but in a smaller version.

"It's our baby, Cliff," Libber whispered with a smile.

Cliff glanced up at her, anger in his face.

"I thought I told you to get an abortion," He snarled.

"I couldn't. This wasn't just your decision, Cliff, and, yes, you gave perfectly good reasons but we can find a way around them. Just look at him. He's beautiful," She told him.

"We agreed, Libber, you can't just do this to me. We aren't ready to become parents!" He exclaimed.

"Cliff, please don't shout, you'll wake him," She warned.

"I don't care if I wake him, Libber! He wasn't supposed to be born!" Cliff shouted.

The baby began to stur and whine. Libber became a little worried.

"You've lied to me for 9 months!" Cliff yelled.

"I had to," She told him quietly.

The baby started to cry, frustrating Cliff even more.

"Was this why you went on a sudden mission?! You were really just having that stupid baby?!" He continued.

"You can't just call our son stupid, Cliff!" Libber argued.

Sure, Libber went against Cliff and what they had agreed on, but he still had no right to complain about his very own son's birth.

The baby cried louder and louder as the couple continued to argue.

Cliff became even more frustrated than he already was, fighting the urge to break something.

"JUST SHUT THAT THING UP ALREADY!" He screamed, gripping his hair.

Libber placed the hamper down on the sofa and gently put the baby in her arms. She rocked him, his crying slowly calming down.

"Cliff, you need to calm down," She told him gently.

"I CAN'T JUST CALM DOWN, LIBBER!" He shouted and hurried out of the room.

The baby soon stopped crying and Libber followed him into the kitchen.

"Get that thing away from me," He snarled.

"He's your son, you can't call him a _thing_ ," She stated.

"He's not my son, Libber! I don't want a son!" He shouted.

"You can't just say that! This is our baby. He has feelings too! He can't grow up thinking his father wants nothing to do with him!" Libber responded.

"HE SHOULDN'T BE ALIVE!" Cliff argued back.

The baby began to cry again but even louder than before. This was sending Cliff nuts. He had never been in so much pain ever, it felt like his heart was being crushed.

Out of frustration and panic, Cliff walked over to the closest counter to him and grabbed a knife out of the drawer.

"Cliff, what are you doing with that?" Libber asked, concerned. Her heart was pounding.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING LIBBER?!" Tears were falling down his cheeks, his eyes red and puffy, "I'M DOING WHAT SHOULD HAVE BEEN DONE FROM THE START!"

"Don't harm him," Libber warned.

"I HAVE TO!"

"Stay away from him!" Libber stepped back.

Cliff came towards them with the knife held strongly in his hand.

"CLIFF!" She shouted, trying to keep the baby safe in her arms.

Cliff held the knife in the air and aimed to hit the baby. Libber backed up until she couldn't anymore, bashing into the wall.

"Cliff, please don't!" She shouted, tears flooding down her cheeks like an overflowing river.

Cliff brought the knife down, hoping to hurt the baby and killing him in the process. Instead, Libber put her arm in the way, Cliff moved the knife before the knife could cut too deep into her arm. She screamed in pain.

"NOW LOOK WHAT I'VE DONE! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" He shouted.

"I am a ninja! I protect the innocent!" She replied angrily.

Cliff raised the knife in the air again, not caring who or what he hurt.

Suddenly, the front door burst open. Cliff's mother and Maya rushed into the room and spotted what was happening. Cliff's mother pulled her son away, who was in complete shock.

Maya rushed to see if Libber was okay.

"We should go upstairs," Maya told her. Libber nodded.

Cliff turned to his mother, tears forming in his eyes.

"What have I done?" He cried.  
  
  


Libber carried the baby into her bedroom, rocking him gently in her arms. He was crying.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Maya asked, worried.

"He tried to hurt him but I put my arm in the way. He cut me but only be accident," Libber responded, her heart still beating fast.

"He still cut you, Libber! Just think of the harm he could have done if we hadn't come!" She exclaimed.

"I don't think he meant to do it," She told her.

"You're insane!" Maya replied.

She glanced down at her son, who was wide awake, with a smile on his face.

"Hey there, Jay," She smiled.

Maya wandered over to the mother and her baby. "Jay? Is that what you're going to call him?"

Libber nodded, "I think it suits him."

"It's really cute. I'm sure when I have a daughter, they'll be the best of friends," Maya smiled.

Libber agreed.

Maya glanced at Libber and back at Jay again, "He has your eyes. A beautiful, electric blue. He's going to be just like you."

Libber smile quickly faded.

"I can't stay here," She responded.

"What? Why?" Maya frowned.

"It's too dangerous," She told her.

"But what about Jay?" Maya wondered.

Libber smiled sweetly at her best friend.

"I can't take care of him! Ray and I are really busy at the moment, we've also gotta take care of Kai, and what if Cliff comes looking for him? He'll know exactly where to look," Maya explained.

"True... maybe... what about Lou and his wife?" She asked.

"They've got Cole. Apparently he's a bit of a handful," Maya informed her.

Libber's face lit up, "How about Ed and Edna?"

"That old couple at the junk yard?" Maya frowned.

"They've always wanted a child, they're too old to have one now. They are the most caring people I know. I know it isn't the best environment to raise a child but they'll take great care of him. Plus, Cliff will have no idea he'd be there!" Libber suggested.

"It's a great idea!" Maya agreed.

Libber looked back down at her son, who was smiling at her.

"Sorry, Jay, but it's for your own safety. I don't want you to get hurt. Just remember, mommy always loves you."  
  
  


|THE END|


End file.
